Various substituted phenylheterocyclyl sulphide derivatives and their insecticidal and acaricidal activity have already been described in the literature, in WO 1999/055668, WO 2006/043635 and JP 2007-284356.
The active compounds already known from the specifications identified above exhibit disadvantages in their use, possessing either zero or inadequate insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity toward animal pests, not least at relatively low application rates.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide 3-[1-(3-haloalkyl)triazolyl]phenyl sulphide derivatives which can be used as insecticides and/or acaricides with a satisfactory or improved insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity towards animal pests, particularly at relatively low application rates, with a high selectivity and high compatibility in crop-plant cultures.